Various filters are known in the art for filtering fluid as it passes through a fluid path. Filters include, in part, filter media which removes impurities from a fluid, such as, for example, air, oil or fuel that passes through filter media.
While known filters have proven to be acceptable for various applications, such conventional filters are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance their overall performance and cost. Therefore, a need exists to develop improved filters that advance the art.